The Most Best Couple
by uzumaki julianti- san
Summary: Naruhina vs Sasusaku vs Shikatema vs Saino vs Nejiten.Bertanding untuk mendapatkan gelar 'Pasangan Terbaik' di seantaro Konoha. Dan siapakah yang akan memenangkan gelar itu ? :D warning : OOC.


Hai minna - san...^^  
Saya kembali dengan fic super gaje lagi. Dan waktu saya pertama kali membuat fic tanpa tahu menahu aturannya, Saya langsung mem publishnya. Dan akibatnya? Saya banyak dapat flame(_ _). Oke,saya tahu ini akibat dari word. Jadi,saya sekarang tak akan mengulang kejadian seperti itu lagi. Dan mohon karena saya masih newbie. Saya akan coba membuat fic yang one shoot terlebih dahulu. So,silahkan membacanya ~ :D

Oke langsung aja.. ^^

The most best couple

"Hinata-chan.."

"Daijobu ka Naruto - kun?"

"Ada surat undangan.."

.  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto - kun#plak

.  
Genre : Humor X Romance

.  
Pairing : Naruhina x Sasusaku x Shikatema x Nejiten x Saino

Warning : OOC,TYPO(Maybe),Bahasa not baku,

.  
The story by : Uzumaki julianti - san or Visca julianti

Hope you like it.. :)

Desa konoha,bisa disebut juga desa daun tersembunyi. Tempat para shinobi hebat yang telah berjasa dalam perang dunia ke-4 2 tahun silam. Terutama sang rokudaime kita tercinta yang sedang dalam kebingungan.

"Surat?"Tanya sang kekasih rokudaime a. k. a Hyuuga hinata yang kebetulan sekali sang heiress hyuuga berada di kantor hokage. Panjang umur~..

"Ya,Entah apa bahasanya. Aku tidak mengerti."Ujar sang hokage dengan tatapan polos memolos. Dasar Nar,udah jadi hokage,tu otak gak naik - naik#dirasengan#

"Coba kubaca. 'il nya aucune raison pour lui derescer icii'.."kata sang kekasih dengan nada heran. Naruto hanya bisa melongo. Bahasa planet apaan tuh?Tuh orang yang girim pesan laknat ntu gak punya kerjaan apa?ngirim surat sok bahasa bayi abal gitu. Emang ntu orang udah gak sayang nyawa apa? Apa belum tau kalau hokage ngamuk itu udah kaya kingkong overdosis!

Saat pemikiran dua sejoli itu sedang menjelajah. Tibalah burung kurir yang langsung masuk ke kantor hokage. Dasar,berani banget langsung masuk gitu aja!#di pacok  
Diapun menghampiri sang hokage seraya memberikan sepucuk surat kepada sang hokage. Disodorkannya surat itu di gigitan paruhnya. Saat sepucuk surat tersebut telah di terima oleh sang hokage,sang burung langsung mengepakkan sayapnya. Pergi menjauhi kedua sejoli yang sungguh berada dalam kebingungan. Sang hokage menatap malas kepada surat itu. Di bukanya perlahan surat tersebut yang ternyata berisi kata - kata kanji. Sang hokage bernafas lega tatkala melihat tulisan itu bukanlah huruf gaje lagi. Dibacakannya surat itu dengan suara nyaring agar sang kekasih dapat Mendengarnya.

"Para Pasangan yang terpilih. Datanglah malam ini ke acara pesta dansa kami untuk menentukan siapa pasangan terbaik diantara kalian. "Jika kalian tak datang,Maka jadilah seorang pengecut. SELAMANYA. "HUEHEHEHE!"Ucap Naruto Dengan nada sweatdrop.

Dasar,pengirim pesan kayaknya orang sedeng bin stress semua.

~•~

Malam hari,Sang dewi malamlah yang menyinari dunia yang gelap dipenuhi sang bintang. Menyinari dengan cahaya maramnya yang tak begitu terang seperti sang surya.

Kelima pasangan telah hadir di acara pesta dansa ini. Salahsatunya kedua sejoli Hokage dan sang heiress hyuuga,Kepala rumah sakit dan ketua anbu,Sabaku bersaudara dan Penasehat Hokage,Klan Yamanaka dan seorang mantan anbu ne,dan anggota anbu dengan jounin elit salah satu anggota dari rookie 12. Ya,mereka sekarang duduk di bangku yang berbeda di rumah mewah tersebut. Sai dan Ino di meja sudut sebelah kanan atas,Sakura dan Sasuke di meja sudut sebelah kiri atas,Neji dan Tenten di sebelah meja sudut sebelah kiri bawah,Shikamaru dan Temari berada di meja sudut sebelah kanan bawah Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata berada di pertengahan keempat meja tersebut. Jarak antara meja satu dengan meja lainnya terbilang cukup jauh. Antara 9 - 10 m. Meja masing - masing disertai cctv untuk ditayangkan di ruang penonton yang sama sekali tak mereka sadari. eh,apa kalian menanyakan mengapa di dunia ninja ada kamera cctv kan? Owh,sesekali ninja boleh dong mengikuti perkembangan jaman?

Oke,back to the story.  
Di hadapan para gadis,telah di sediakan sepucuk surat berwarna pink. Diraihnya surat tersebut oleh kelima gadis cantik itu. Mereka membaca surat itu dengan ekspresi berbeda - beda. Isi dari surat itu adalah :

Wahai kaum Hawa. Untuk menjalani kencan yang terbaik dari seluruh yang terbaik kau harus menuruti lima langkah tahap untuk menuju kesuksesan menjadi pasangan terbaik. Langkah - langkah itu adalah :

Pertama,Kau harus menyuapi pasanganmu. Jika direspon dengan baik dia akan menyuapimu dan buat seolah - olah Kau ternoda oleh makanan di sudut bibirmu. Buat kekasihmu membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada di sudut bibirmu..

Deg!

Oh No!Apa orang ini sudah gila?!Batin kelimanya

Makanan pembuka telah di sediakan oleh para pelayan. Dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat,Mereka mulai melaksanakan tahap pertama

Baiklah kita kepasangan NaruHina dahulu. Ayo kita lihat!

"Naruto - kun.."Ucap Hinata terbata - bata. Gugup. Inilah keadan hinata sekarang.

"Ya hime?"Sahut Naruto dengan lembut. Mata saphirenya sekarang tertuju kepada kekasihnya.

"Ka,kau ma,mau men,mencoba ma,makananku?"Tanya sang heiress hyuuga dengan kaku. Disodorkannya sesendok cup cake kehadapan kekasihnya. Seolah mengerti,Naruto memakan suapan dari kekasihnya yang hampir membuat hinata jantungan. Heh Hinata!lu kira setan apa tuh kekasih lu yang ngebuat lu jantungan?!

Hinata : Diem ah!Gua kan cuma nurutin skenario lu aja!

Oke!oke,oke. Back to the story. Setelah makanan di mulut naruto habis,Naruto langsung mengambil sesendok chess cake yang berada dihadapannya. Disodorkannya sesendok-ehm,cintaXD#lebay# kepada sang kekasih. Hinata yang mengerti maksud dari Naruto segera memakan suapan 'cinta' dari sang kekasih.

"Ah,Hinata..Coba diam sebentar"Sahut sang kekasih yang beranjak dari kursinya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis hinata dan dikecupnya sisa makanan yang berada di bibir hinata. Oh,so sweetXD#tepar#

"Hoo,ternyata kue yang di sini lebih enak ya dari kue yang berada di tempatku.."Ujar Naruto sok puitis#Dirasengan#

Tak kuat hinata pun tepar seketika.

Sedangkan keempat pasang mata yang melihat adegan telenovela gratisan itu hanya ngiler di tempat. Iri maksud saya. Sama,mereka yang menjadi penonton di balik layar(?) Itu juga merona merah.

Temari yang melihat adegan tersebutpun tak mau kalah. Disodorkannya sesendok cup cake kepada sang kekasih.

"Makan!"Sahut temari sarkatis. Dia menyodorkan sesendok cup cake itu dengan muka sangar ala malaikat pencabut nyawa. Ni orang niat gak sih nawarin pacarnya?Masa nawarin pacarnya kayak Sipir nawarin narapidana?

Dengan malas plus takut,Shikamaru menerima suapan 'hot' dari sang kekasih yang udah ngedeathglare dia secara cuma - cuma.

Kita lihat pasangan selanjutnya,Sasusaku!:D

"Sasuke - kun,Kau mau mencoba makananku?"Tanya sakura dengan lembut. Disertai senyum manis nan merona yang hinggap di wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak,aku tidak suka manis"Bantah sasuke dengan nada datar.

Mendengar itu sakura hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Kalau ini,pasti mau?"Tanya sakura yang sukses membuat Sasuke melongo. Bagaimana tidak?Ni kekasihnya pasti udah sarap. Masa nyuapin pujaan hati dengan satu buah tomat?Okelah kalau tomat itu buah kesukaannya. Tapi,satu buah tomat utuh-gak di potong - potong dulu-gimana mau masukin ke mulutnya?Dan dengan berat hati sasuke menjawab

"Tidak.."

Dan sukses membuat sakura pundung di pojokan.

Oke,kita beralih ke pasangan Saino..

"Sai - kun,Kau mau?"Tanya ino dengan nada menggoda. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya senyam - senyum sendiri. Dengan paksaan,ino memulai menyuapi sai layaknya bayi balita berumur 5 tahun. Saipun meresponnya.

"Sai,anu..Kau tidak menawariku?"tanya ino dengan malu - malu. Abisnya,ino tau ni orang gak bakal sadar kalau dia yang gak mulai duluan.

Mengerti(Atau gak) dengan maksud ino,Sai meraih chess cakenya dan menaruh chess cake itu di hadapan ino.

"Kalau kau mau,ambil saja semuanya."Aku tak terlalu begitu suka.."Ujar Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

GUBRAK!Ternyata,sai tidak sama sekali mengerti maksud ino.

Oke,kita beralih pada pasangan NejiTen

"Neji - kun,,AAA~"Ujar tenten seraya menyodorkan sesendok cup cake untuk kekasihnya..

"Apa maksudmu tenten?"

"Sudah,Aku ~"

"Hei,aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!"

"Kau tidak lihat ini apa?!"Bentak Tenten yang sudah naik pitam saudara - saudara!Dia menunjuk sesendok cup cakenya untuk menyuapi sang kekasih.

"Aku tahu,Tapi aku bukan anak kecil yang harus di suapi!"Sergah neji

"Ini bukan masalah ibu dan anak!Romantislah sedikit Neji - kun!"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar romantisme ala nyuapin - nyuapin kaya gini!"

"Yah,kamunya aja yang Ndeso!"

Yah,begitulah...  
Terjadilah perdebatan yang gak ada ujungnya antara kedua sejoli ini(=^=)  
#Readers : tanggung jawab author!#

Oke!kita mulai ke tahap 2!

Ajaklah kekasihmu berdansa,Buatlah dia mengikuti irama lagu. Ajaklah dia untuk mengobrol denganmu. Sehingga,keromansaan akan muncul seiring waktu yang akan berlalu.

Kita ke pasangan NaruHina terlebih dahulu!XD

"Naruto - kun,aku dimana?"tanya hinata yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kita masih ada di pesta hime - chan."Kau ingat?"

Saat lagu romantisme keluar, Hinata dan keempat gadis lainnya langsung tersentak.

'Waktunya menjalani tahap kedua!'Batin kelima gadis cantik itu.

"Naruto - kun kau mau berdansa denganku?"Tanya Hinata seraya beranjak berdiri dari tidurnya.

"Tentu hime.."Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Merekapun,memulai berdansa ala pangeran dan tuan putri.

"Naruto - kun,aku senang sekali kita menghadiri pesta ini"Ujar Sang heiress hyuuga memulai topik pembicaraan

"Aku juga.."

"Yah,aku,,,aku sangat bahagia..."kata hinata dengan menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah anggunnya. Mendengar itu,Sang Rokudaime hanya tersenyum tipis seraya melanjutkan dansanya.

Dan ternyata oh ternyata, para penonton di balik layar(¿)dibuat merona lagi oleh pasangan yang satu ini. Benar - benar romantisss!

Kita beralih lagi ke pasangan berikutnya!SasuSaku!

"Sasuke - kun."Ayo kita berdansa!"Seru Sakura Sumringah. Ini dia bagian paling dia sukai.

"Hn.."Respon Sasuke. Mendengar itu,Sakura langsung menyiapkan tubuhnya ala orang berdansa. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangan mungil itu keleher sasuke. Sasuke pun mulai melingkarkan tangan kekarnya ke pinggang ramping sang gadis.

"Sasuke - kun,kau menyukainya tidak?"Tanya Sakura memulai topik pembicaraan

"Hn.."

"Ah,aku tau kau menyukainya."Benar - benar indah kan?"

"Hn"

"Hahahaha..Kau benar. Kita beruntung sudah menghampiri pesta ini..."

"Hn"

"Ya,aku juga mencintaimu.."

Para penonton hanya ber Sweatdrop ria melihat pasangan aneh itu. Padahal Sasuke hanya ber 'Hn' saja. Tapi si gadis pink itu seolah - olah mengerti dan menjawabnya dengan nada pasti. Ck,Ck,Ck..Benar - benar gadis yang hebat untuk memahami bahasa isyarat ala Uchiha#di chidori

Oke,kita beralih kepada pasangan Shikatema!

"Shika!liat,Naruto dan Hinata romantis sekali!"Seru Temari iri melihat kedua sejoli itu sedang bermesraan.

"..."Diam,tak ada respon dari Sang kekasih. Temari hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sang kekasih-yang hanya diam tak menjawabnya.

'ini saatnya...'

"Shika,Bagaimana kalau kita berdan-"Betapa kesalnya temari tatkala dia menoleh,Shikamaru melakukan sleeping beautynya seperti biasa dengan bertumpu pada meja. Ukh,dimana - mana memang tiada hari tanpa tidur.

"Shikamaru!Bangun!"Bentak Temari seraya menggoyangkan badan Shikamaru. Akhirnya shikamaru pun terbangun dari sleeping beautynya.

"Apa sih?!"Kau ini benar - benar mere-"Kata - kata Shikamaru terhenti saat dia melihat muka sang kekasih yang udah mirip buldog rabies. Dia menelan ludah tatkala melihat sang kekasih mengambil Kipas nista-menurut Shikamaru- itu sudah tergenggam di tangan mungil sang kekasih.

"Haruskah aku terbang lagi?"Tanya Shikamaru pasrah. Sepertinya dia akan menjadi calon SSTI(Suami - Suami Takut Istri)

"Ya!"Teriak Temari seraya mengayunkan kipasnya. Namun,dia sudah membuat kekkai agar bangunan ini dan yang lain tidak terkena angin dashyatnya itu. Cukup Shikamaru,ya Shikamaru.

Dan,Acara Dansa yang mereka lakukan itu berubah drastis menjadi Penyiksaan Seorang Kekasih dengan angin puting beliungnya.

Baiklah kita ke pasangan berikutnya!Saino!

"Wah,Mesraanya~"Takjub Ino saat melihat sahabat foreheadnya bermesraan dengan Kekasihnya.

"Sai - kun,Ayo kita berdansa!"Ajak Ino seraya mengenggam tangan sang kekasih.

"A,anu Ino - chan..."Sahut Sai Ragu - ragu. Takut mengecewakan kekasihnya.

"Apa?"

"Anoo. Aku...tidak bisa berdansa.."

"Hah?!"Teriak Ino dengan tatapan Horror. Ni tuyul diinjek juga nih!Apa - apa gak bisa!Emang Nnyanya ama babehnya gak ngajarin apa cara kencan ama cewek?!Sumpah!Masa Ino harus ngajarin dia dansa sih?!

'Ukh'erang Ino seraya memijat hidung mancungnya. Anjrit!Kalau kaya gini terus, Bisa - bisa dia udah kaya ibu - ibu ngajarin anak abatubil(abg tua labil).

"Ino,bisa ajarkan aku cara berdansa?"Tanya Sai Dengan senyum palsunya.

Dan sepertinya,dengan berat hati#sangat#Dia harus mengajarkan sang kekasih amatir ini cara berdansa.

Sedangkan di balik layar,Penonton hanya tertawa terbahak - bahak melihat adegan 'romantis' dari pasangan Shikatema dan Saino yang memang bisa diartikan hiburan lawakan.

Author,Author. Demen banget ya nyiksa Shikamaru ma Ino.

Oke,kita beralih pada pasangan terakhir,Nejiten!

JRENG!JRENG!

"Neji - kun lihat!"Naruto,Hinata,Sakura dan Sasuke Mesra banget ya!"Seru Tenten iri. Menghiraukan kedua pasangan geblek lain yang sedari tadi tengah menjalankan romantisme versi penyiksaan.

"Hm..Lalu?"

"Ayo kita berdan-"

"Tidak!Aku tak mau melakukan hal yang kekanak - kanakan seperti itu!"Sergah Neji memotong perkataan Tenten yang melongo tablo.

"Hei!Apa yang kekanak - kanakkan sih?!"Bentak Tenten tak mau kalah. Sumpah!Ni orang udah kaya kakek - kakek patah semangat masa muda.

"Kau lihat?Melakukan dansa itu sangat tidak elit untukku!"Bentak Neji kepada sang kekasih. Alahh~Ngaku aja Neji. Anda tuh gak bisa dansa. Yaiyalah pastinya gak bisa!Orang dansanya udah ketutupan ama jurus ala Hyuuga yang sekali sentuh, udah buat orang qoid/lumpuh seketika..

"Kau ini kenapa sih Neji?!"Teriak Tenten yang sudah risih ngeliat sifat Neji yang anti Childish itu.

Ah,mulai lagi deh...(==)  
Ayo kita tinggalkan pasangan psikopat ini.

Oke,Karena mereka udah bersenang - senang dengan tahap ke 2,Kita lanjutkan ke tahap 3!Yaitu...

Kecuplah kekasihmu dengan mesra. Itu membuatmu merasa romantis dengan pasanganmu.

Oke kita kepasangan pertama!NaruHina!

"Naruto - kun"Ujar Hinata. Melihat mata saphire sang kekasih dengan pipi merona.

'Ini saatnya melakukan tahap ke 3!'Batin Hinata dengan membara

"Aku,,,Aku..."

"Aku?"

"Aku,,,"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata mulai pingsan untuk kedua kalinya dengan muka memerah mirip buah kesukaan Sahabat teme Naruto itu.

Dan,bisa di bayangkan betapa capeknya Naruto membangunkan Hinata lagi.

Oke,kita kepasangan yang kedua!SasuSaku..

Yah,sepertinya author sedang berbaik hati kepada pasangan yang satu ini. Tanpa mengingat Tahap - tahap nista itu mereka sudah berada dalam mode Kiss on!

Keduanya terdiam mematung dengan mata yang menatap satu sama lain. Ya,iris onix bertemu iris emerald. Dengan posisi yang masih sama(Posisi dansa),Mereka mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka sehingga nafas mereka mulai menyatu. Camera CCTV itu mulai mendekati kedua sejoli tersebut. Para penonton di balik layarpun mulai menahan nafasnya. Sebelum berciuman,Sakura mengepalkan tangannya ke depan camera CCTV dengan tulisan kanji yang berada di punggung tangannya dengan tulisan'Liat?MATI!'.

Dengan segera sang petugas camera CCTV menjauhkan kameranya dan mematikannya mengingat Sakura adalah Tsunade kw 2. Dia pun masih bergidik ngeri disertai para penonton yang beberapa terlanjur pipis di celana.

Haha,kita beralih kepada pasangan ShikaTema.

Dan ternyata oh ternyata..  
Tak disangka Temari masih menggunakan kipasnya untuk menerbangkan Shikamaru yang masih berpegang teguh pada tiang rumah. Ikat rambut Shikamaru yang selalu diikat telah musnah di telan angin. Menampakkan rambut panjang Shikamaru yang berkibar layaknya iklan shampo itu.

Oke,kita kepasangan berikutnya. Saino

Ya,entah keajaiban atau apa. Sai-dengan cepatnya-sudah bisa menguasai dansa dan sekarang dengan santainya berdansa dengan Ino. Heh!Jangan meremehkan ratu gosip dan ratu kencan ini. Diantara keempat gadis rookie 12 dialah gadis paling cantik dan seksi. Jadi,wajar kan jika dia berpengalaman dalam hal berkencan karena sudah berpuluh - puluh kali kaum pria di tolaknya. Berarti Sai adalah orang yang beruntung mendapatkan salah satu primadona sekaligus kembang desa di seantaro konoha ini.

Kaki Sai yang semula bergerak mengikuti alunan dansa itu berhenti yang sukses membuat Ino kebingungan.

"Sai?"Tanya Ino dengan paras yang terhiasi oleh semburat merah. Bagaimana tidak?Sekarang sang kekasih menatapnya dengan intens tanpa senyum palsu yang biasanya selalu melekat di paras kekasihnya.

"Ino.."Ujar Sai setengah berbisik. Ia dekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah gadis pemilik iris aquamarine itu. Semula Ino kaget melihat apa yang akan di lakukan sang kekasih.

'Tahap ketiga..'

Ino memejamkan kedua mata aquamarinenya. Terbesit rasa senang di hatinya bahwa abatubilnya ini sudah sedikit mengerti tentang seseorang yang sedang berpacaran itu. Sehingga,dia tak perlu susah payah mencari akal untuk melakukan rencana tahap ketiga.  
Deru nafasnya telah menyatu dengan Ino. Jantungnya telah berdetak dengan cepat. Para penontonpun mulai menahan nafas mereka lagi. Tak sabar melihat adegan romance yang nyata ini.

"Ino,di hidungmu,,"

"..."

"Ada kotoran.."

Gubrak!

Dengan seenak udelnya,orgasu(Orang gatau Suasana) ini ngomong asal ceplas - ceplos dengan watados(Wajah tanpa dosa). Lagi. Para penonton dibuat tertawa terbahak - bahak dan terlanjur pipis di celana dua kali.  
Wajah Ino kini merah total. Bukan karena blushing,bukan pula karena gugup. Melainkan marah tingkat dewa.

"SAIIII!" Teriak Ino dengan nada melengking. Wajahnya udah sebanding dengan orang psikopat lagi ngamuk. Dan bagaimana nasib Sai selanjutnya?

Hanya author yang tahu :P#plak#

Oke,kita ke pasangan terakhir. Yaitu Nejiten!:D

Beberapa jam mereka berdebat. Akhirnya Neji mau juga diajak berdansa-walau harus diajari terlebih dahulu-.

"Bagaimana?Bisa kan?"Tanya Tenten dengan senyum manisnya. Neji hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

'Baiklah!Saatnya Menjalani Tahap ketiga!'Batin Tenten dengan semangat membara

"Neji - kun,kita kan setidaknya sudah lama berpacaran. "Apakah kau tidak memberikanku-"

"Ciuman?"Potong Neji tepat sasaran yang Sukses membuat Tenten berblushing ria. Melihat wajah Tenten seperti itu,Nejipun menyeringai penuh arti. Di gendongnya tubuh mungil Tenten agar tingginya setara dengannya. Matanya menatap serius kepada Tenten.

"Kalau kau ingin,kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi hime.."Ucap Neji dengan evil smilenya. Sukses membuat detak jantung Tenten berpacu dengan cepatnya. Perlahan, Neji mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Tenten. Tentenpun mulai memejamkan matanya. Nafas mereka mulai menyatu disertai desahan - desahan yang keluar dari mulut kedua sejoli tersebut. Para penontonpun mulai kembali tegang melihat acara kiss on yang ketiga kalinya.

'Semoga kali ini tidak gagal!'Batin para penonton sedikit berharap. Tak mau mereka pipis lagi karena ini adalah celana terakhir mereka.

Saat hampir bibir mereka bertemu. Suara atau lebih tepatnya teriakan dari seseorang sangat mengganggu mereka.

"Naruto - kun!"Kumohon jangan!"Ya,teriakkan Seorang heiress Hyuuga yang sukses membuat Neji terjengkang kaget.

'Hinata - sama!'Batin Neji panik.

Tanpa sadar,Neji melepaskan gendongannya kepada Tenten. Tentenpun yang masih terpejam terjatuh dengan elitnya mencium lantai kotor nan dingin. Diapun bangun dari jatuhnya dan sedikit mengerang. Tu Hyuuga kurang ajar banget. Masa Tenten yang senantiasa menunggu ciuman dari bibir hangat sang pemuda malah dikasih ciuman ma lantai. Emang bibir Tenten ntu alas kaki apa?!Dengan berat hati,Tenten hanya bisa mendeathglare tuh cowok sambil mengutuk tuh orang gak tau diri dalam hatinya.

Lagi - lagi penonton di buat tertawa oleh kelakuan dua sejoli itu. Namun,yang ini makin keras. Sehingga membuat resiko lebih besar dari pipis di celana. Yaitu,Kecepirit di celana.

Dengan langkah berlari maraton,Neji menghampiri sang heiress hyuuga. Tak mau si Baka itu mengapa - apakan sepupunya itu. Jangan sampai dia di siksa oleh Hiashi - sama lagi karena gagal menjaga sang heiress hyuuga. Dia rela ciumannya dengan Tenten gagal asalkan dia tak di siksa oleh si paman dingin itu. Karena apa?penyiksaan sang paman bagaikan kerja romusha yang seribu kali lipat lebih sadiss. Dan Neji tak mau lagi nasibnya sama jika harus masuk ke rumah sakit lagi.

"Hinata - samaa!"Teriak Neji panik. Wajahnya bener - bener udah mirip orang gila frustasi(?).

"Nii - san?Ada apa?"Tanya Hinata dengan tenang. Melihat ekspresi Hinata tadi,Neji hanya cengo di tempat. Apa - apaan ini?Bukannya adiknya tadi teriak - teriak kaya anak kucing belom di kasih makan?Lah?Terus ni orang kenapa nanya pake senyam - senyum sendiri?

"Hinata - sama?"Bukankah tadi anda berteriak?"Tanya Neji sesopan mungkin. Namun di dalam hatinya menandakan kejengkelan. Seolah - olah mengatakan 'Gua-bejek-lu!'.

"Haha..Oh tadi."Aku menjatuhkan gelang pemberian Naruto - kun ke kolam itu.."Sahut gadis indigo itu seraya menunjuk sebuah kolam yang berisi ikan piranha di dalamnya.

"Dan Naruto - kun berusaha menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam."Namun,aku melarangnya karena aku tahu ikan piranha itu pemakan daging manusia."Ujar Hinata di sertai tawaan hambar dari sang hokage.

Neji hanya sweatdrop di tempat. Ternyata,sifat brother complexnya itu tak juga hilang. Dia hanya mengatai kedua sejoli itu dengan kata 'bodoh'. Dan sekarang,waktunya menunggu amukan dari sang-

"NEJII!"Bingo!baru aja dia mikirin tu orang. Ternyata dia udah treak - treak yang suaranya melebihi toa sekalipun. Bener - bener panjang umur tu orang.  
Neji hanya menelan ludahnya seraya bersiap lari maraton ala kejar - kejaran Tom and Jerry.

Yosh..Sekarang kita ke tahap berikutnya!Tahap ke 4!Yaitu..

"STOP AUTHOR NISTA!"Teriak Temari,Tenten dan Ino yang udah tervonis darah tinggi stadium tiga.

Julianti - san : "Lah mang napa?"

"LU GAK LIAT APE YAYANK GUE MUKANYA KAYA KAPAL PECAH GINI!"Teriak Tenten dan Ino seraya menunjuk kekasihnya masing - masing yang udah kaya mayat hidup.

"Sudahlah toh Temari - san,Ino,Tenten."Kalian sendiri kan yang mengeroyok mereka?"Tanya sang Hokage dengan bijak. Sedangkan Sakura hanya manggut - manggut mengiyakan.

Sesekali senyam - senyum sendiri kayak orang gila baru#shannaroo#

"Owh,Jadi lu ngebelain author ya Nar?"Tanya Temari sarkatis. Udah siap dengan kipas angin kebanggaannya.

"Yaiyalah Temari - san,Kan si Naruto tuh gak dapet peran nyiksa kaya kite ni. "Sahut Ino jengkel. Dia udah nyiapin linggis. Gak tau tuh anak dapetnya darimana.

"Oh,begini aja."Gimana kita buat Hokage kita ini merasakan penderitaan para kekasih kita?"Usul Tenten yang langsung di setujui oleh kedua temannya. Mereka pun mendekati Naruto dengan wajah seram bin sangar.

"Hei!Hei!"Dengarkan du-UWAA!"Dengan begitu,terjadilah kejaran - kejaran ala Tom and Jerry versi ke 2.

Sedangkan para penonton yang berada di balik layar itu hanya sweatdrop dan pulang ke rumah masing - masing. Memang pertunjukkan romance antara orang terhormat yang langka#plak#. Dengan begitu,Acara 'The Most best Couple' telah berakhir dengan hasil seri.

Oh,kita lupa menanyakan nasib pemuda Nara yang di siksa tadi. Ya,Shikamaru sekarang sedang tepar dengan rambut mencuat kemana - mana bagai orang kesetrum Listrik.

~The End~

Uwaa!Pegel ni tangan ngetik ini 10 jam lewat hp. Dan untuk para senpai sekalian. Saya masih newbie. Jadi akan sangat membantu jika para senpai me review Fic gaje ini.

RnR?


End file.
